


Accidental Admittance

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, idk guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Imagine Sarah just coming out and declaring her love for Lily in an interview.





	Accidental Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda trashy but oh well.. Kudos and comments keep me updating!

Questions were being thrown at Sarah as she was walking down the sidewalk. 

 

“ _ Have you had any contact with your co star Lily Rabe outside of work?” _

 

_ “You were spotted hanging out with Lily Rabe, do you have anything to say?” _

 

_ “Do you know what Raulson is?” _

 

If people would just shut their goddamn mouths for a second, they’d understand that she’s walking into a building, about to answer some questions in this interview. Ryan had given her the okay to spill a little for season 7 and she was excited. Entering the room, she met with Paul Williams, who was to be her interviewer. He smiled and stood, embracing her gently and kissing her cheek, the two sitting down. After pleasantries were exchanged, a few easy questions about American Horror Story season 7 asked and answered, to the best of her ability, he spoke, 

 

“So, of course obviously you don’t have to answer this, but I think your fans are concerned and just want to make sure you’re okay. It seems your girlfriend, Holland Taylor, hasn’t been mentioned or seen around you as of late, any reason why?” She expected this question and smiled before continuing, 

 

“I’ll do what I always do, say as much as I want and leave it at that. Yes, i’m here to confirm the fact that Holland and I are no longer together, for reasons I wish not to state, but i’ll just say that sometimes things don’t work out, whether or not both parties put their all into it or not. Things just don’t work out.” Paul nodded and smiled comfortingly as Sarah ducked her head a bit,  embarrassed, her brown hair obscuring her face as she smiled and tucked it behind her ear again. 

 

“You heard about the recent split between your co star, Lily Rabe and longtime boyfriend, Hamish Linklater, right?” Sarah nodded, feeling a twinge in her heart. Of course she’d heard about it, it was right around the same time Holland and her broke up. The brunette had texted her friend, checking in and reaffirming that she was there if need be. 

 

“You were recently spotted having lunch with Ms. Rabe, how did she seem?” Sarah thought about it for a moment. In all honesty, Lily seemed fine, a bit disappointed and more concerned for her daughter, but overall alright. Better than Sarah took her own breakup, at least. 

 

“Well, I can’t answer for her, obviously, but Lily seemed alright. I’m sure she was hurt, breakups are never a fun ordeal, but I think she was more concerned for her daughter than anything.” The actress was not about to disclose the fact that she was stupidly happy that they broke up and that Lily and Hamish had decided to stay pleasant, if only for their daughter. She adored her friend, her respect rising at the “burial of the hatchet” agreement. Paul took to twitter and explained, 

 

“Before the interview, we tweeted to the fans to send in their questions for you and we’ve selected a few, may I?” She nodded happily, Sarah absolutely loved her fans, even if they were a pain in the ass sometimes. 

 

“@goodgodgaywomen asks if you have ever met Kate Mckinnon.” 

 

“I’ve seen her work, a very big fan of SNL, and aside from saying maybe a hi in passing, i’ve never actually held a conversation with her, but i’d love to!” The two laughed as he moved on to the next person.

 

“Okay! @ahs.army_ asks ‘are you satisfied with everything you’ve achieved thus far in your career?’” Sarah perked up immediately. She loved this topic.

 

“Of course i’m not satisfied! I always want more, more roles, more opportunities. I’ve said before that I don’t have a pile of scripts that I scan and toss away. Yss, okay, maybe not satisfied isn’t true, because i’m happy and content with everything i’ve done so far and grateful to Mark Duplass and Ryan Murphy and everyone else who i’ve worked under, but i’m always ready for more. I feel, if you become stagnant, it’s not fun anymore.” Paul nodded and read another one. 

  
“Okay, last one before we run out of time. This is from RavishMeRaulson, who asks, ‘Do you know what Raulson is and if so, is it real?’” Did SHE know what Raulson is?? Of course she did! She laughed at the question, a blush rising to her cheeks. As she was about to answer, Paul interrupted, 

 

“I’m sorry, but what’s Raulson?” She internally rolled her eyes, it’s bad enough she had to answer a damn question about the love of her life, now she had to explain it, too! Sarah forced a laugh, 

 

“Well, Paul, it’s what the fans have named Lily Rabe and I’s ship name, you know, like Kimye and Brangelina, although that last one isn’t applicable anymore I guess.” She laughed for real this time, as he did. 

 

“Oh! You two would make an adorable couple! Well, is it real?” God, the fans were gonna go crazy with this interview. 

 

“Well, haha, not really. I love Lily with all my heart, she’s beautiful and fantastic. We’ve been best friends long before AHS and oh! She does this cute little nose scrunch when she smiles,” Sarah attempts to demonstrate it and then laughs, “ and she has the best laugh! She’s a phenomenal actress and I love her dearly, but no, we aren’t together.” Paul looked at me, mildly wide eyed and looked at his phone, before grinning. 

“Well, uh, that sure didn’t sound like nothing.” His smile grew as my face heated up, causing him to laugh.

 

“There you have it, folks, the wonderful Sarah Paulson. Sarah, it was brilliant to have you today and I think I can speak for all the fans out there when I say thank you for the slip ups and we’re so excited to see what’s in store for you next season!” She laughed and they exchanged quick goodbyes. As she got into her car, the actress sat for a moment to think. 

 

‘ _ Did I really just admit that I was in love with Lily? FUCK.’  _ The brunette banged the steering wheel, causing a honk and startling a nearby person. She waved her hand as an apology and rested her forehead on the wheel. 

 

_ ‘Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this so far! What do you think will happen when the interview airs? Will Lily be mad? Is their friendship over? Comment what you think is gonna happen or any ideas you thing i could incorporate! Or any prompts at all! Thank you, my lovelies! xox
> 
> -A


End file.
